As developing of modern society and the raising of people's awareness of environmental protection, more and more new energy resources have been developed and utilized, such as wind energy, solar energy and so on. The electric energy transformed from wind energy, solar energy and so on is reserved in a battery, and used in each field of life. For example, an electric vehicle uses electric energy as the power, an energy storing power station stores electric energy, all of which usually needs a power battery with large capacity as the power supply.
A secondary battery generally includes a battery core, a metal housing used for accommodating the battery core and a battery top cover. A positive electrode tab, a negative electrode tab, a positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal is arranged at top of the battery core. When assembling, weld the positive electrode tab and the negative electrode tab to the positive electrode terminal and the negative electrode terminal respectively, then put the battery core in the housing, install the battery top cover. In order to prevent the battery core from contacting the electrode terminal, a certain safe distance is provided between the battery core and the electrode terminal through an electrode tab pad plate.
In the secondary battery of the related art, the electrode tab pad plate for holding and accommodating electrodes occupies a certain space, and the components connected with the electrode tabs in the battery is connected by welding and then generates welding imprint, the welding imprint is easy to damage the electrode assembly or the electrode tab when assembling or when the electrode assembly waggling, and thus influence the battery performance.